Loving Hearts (-Takari Edition-)
by Zxcv
Summary: A Takari fic, obviously. Please read, enjoy, and review. But only serious reviews please. (My first fan-fiction) (Finished) PG-13 for Romance and slight violence.
1. The Moment

**Loving Hearts**

Takari Edition

  


Ch. 1-The Moment

TK was wearily slipping off his shoes that Friday afternoon. He had found his day exhausting, and wanted to just get some rest. He dropped his schoolbag and lay down on the couch. He wanted to fall asleep, but first he wanted to look back on his day. 

Remembering his day, TK could get only more tired, if possible. His day compromised of one big test, two hard quizes, and one hard work period at school. While the last couple of periods in the day went by almost no sweat, it was his hour and a half basketball practice that topped it all off. TK really wanted to just relax and regain some energy. 

He wanted to fall asleep some more, but first he had to think of the high points in his day. TK smiled. 

*****

The start couldn't have gone almost any better. He had gone through the usual routine of getting himself to school in the morning, and was eating a quick energy bar on his way. To school, TK would always pass by Kari's apartment. Sometimes he was able to catch Kari on her way out, and other times they wouldn't meet until school. But TK checked his watch, and was slightly (actually, 15 minutes) early, so he decided to wait. 

Kari was exiting her building, punctually, as usual, and noticed TK sitting there on the steps with his back to her. She went over to him, leaned down, and tapped his shoulder. He turned his head and greeted Kari. 

"Hey, Kari! I guess I just didn't notice you there," went TK, cheerful as usual. "How's it going?" 

"Oh, it's great!" she started, "Although I guess I wasn't expecting you to be sitting here waiting for me," she returned. 

Kari gave a little giggle along with a small smile, and TK gave a sheepish grin, hoping to hide his blushing cheeks from Kari. "Well, you know me!" his grin got bigger as his cheeks got redder. "I wouldn't want you to feel lonely on your walk to school". 

They started walking, and TK managed to get his cheeks from getting redder, as Kari leaned a little on TK. 

That finished the morning, and right before he had left school, it was good too. He remembered seeing Kari waiting to see TK on the bleachers, although her cheerleading practice had ended some time before his basketball one. He managed to remain steady while approaching her, tired as he was. She flashed him one of her near-trademark smiles again and began another short conversation with him for that day. 

"TK, that was a great basketball practice! You were pretty good, but you must be tired after all that". 

TK responded, trying his best to hide his weariness, "well, a little exercise never hurt anyone!" 

"Well," responded Kari, "I will have to talk to you later!" 

TK was waving her goodbye, and once she was out of sight, he nearly collapsed on to the bottom part of the bleacher. What he was showing Kari was probably some of his last remaining strength. He was nearly panting, and decided a good shower would probably help him out, so he went to change and shower and all. 

*****

TK must have been dozing off, for when he checked the microwave timer, it read a time long after he had come home from school. His mom didn't usually come home that often on weekends, so the house he had to himself. His stomach was growling, and he remembered his last bit of food was probably his cafeteria lunch. He wasn't in the mood for any tedious cooking, so he decided a couple sandwiches would be in order. 

TK was laying the mayo on his last sandwich while he was still chewing on the last bites of his previous one. He slapped the bread and ham together while he swallowed, and almost immediately began chewing the new one. He was licking his fingers while he looked at the clock. It was pretty much a good time for him to start getting ready to fall asleep (for the night and in his bed this time). 

TK was finishing up by putting on his pyjamas. He was buttoning up his shirt and looked at the clock. He was smiling a little. He was remembering the fact that there was pretty much nothing he had to do this weekend. He gave a little yawn and climbed into his bed. His covers were pulled up and he was comfy. He had a broad smile on his face as he fell asleep. 

*****

That night, TK was dreaming. He wasn't able to clearly discern what was going on, but he knew what he did. First there were two bright lights. He saw one was bright yellow, and one was a bright pink. He could almost see two people walking out of the lights, but he wasn't entirely sure. He also saw something like wings, those of an angel. Almost the last thing he saw was leaves, and trees. There was also a clearing. He couldn't make out what was next. 

*****

TK found himself energized the next morning. That sleep must have really done some good! Like pretty much every day, he took off with his morning routine and found himself thinking about that dream. He wondered what it could have meant? He was sure it wouldn't really have mattered anyway. But he couldn't stop himself from picturing it. TK eventually managed to put it to the back of his mind as he was finishing up and putting on his hat. 

While TK may have felt full of energy, he still found he had quite an appetite. While he was cooking himself a leisurely meal of bacon, eggs, and toast, he checked the microwave timer. It was almost noon. TK found himself enjoying the meal immensely, and he was leaning back in his chair. One more quick check of the time and he saw it was twelve minutes past noon. He still felt charged and full of energy, and he needed a way to use it up. The first thought that came into his head was basketball, and he dismissed the idea. With himself tired of it from the previous day, and his full stomack, he wouldn't really enjoy it. But how about a walk? Well, he couldn't by himself, even though he liked the idea. His mind, however, was still working, and found the perfect candidate. He almost jumped when he went to pick up the phone. 

*****

Kari was finishing a small lunch of a bit of rice and chicken. She heard the phone ringing and her mom pick it up. 

"Kamiya residents, lady of the house speaking? Oh, you want Kari? Ok, I'll get her". Kari managed to hear this and was on her way to the phone when her mom said to her, "It's for you, one of your friends, TK I think it was". 

Kari made no visible change in her movement, but her mind raced. She wondered what TK could possibly be calling her for? When she picked up the phone, she thanked her mother and held her ear to the reciever. "Hello?" was about as much as she could muster. 

"Hey, Kari," TK's voice came to her, "I was just feeling like doing something, and was wondering if you would enjoy taking a walk with me?" 

Kari's heart raced faster. She opened her mouth to speak, and responded, "why, that sounds lovely, TK!" in her sweet voice. 

TK responded again. "Could you be ready in fifteen minutes? I will meet you outside your apartment." Kari gave a yes in a somewhat quiet voice. They were both excited about it, and after their goodbyes, she hung up the reciever. Her mind was racing furiously. Could this be true? 

*****

TK hung up his end of the reciever. His mind was racing furiously, and his heart had a beat to matck its speed. TK found himself putting his shoes on and almost racing out of the door, and trying to contain himself. 

*****

TK was at Kari's apartment only a few minutes before their agreed time. He checked his watch, again, and he looked absolutely nervous. He managed to calm down right before Kari came out, though. She came out, on time, and they exchanged their salutations. Once they had decided on a direction, they started off at a leisurely pace. It was nearly evident, but neither noticed it from each other because they were too busy trying to conceal their own, that they were extremely excited about this. 

TK was somewhat more excited though. He had known Kari for three years, although they hadn't been living near each other for most of that time. When they had first met, TK immediately accepted Kari as a friend. Although, his emotions for her were only growing during those three years. It was like a growing plant, and it could only end up blossoming into a true love that TK held for Kari. He was pondering all the time while they had been passing a little park with a beautiful brick walkway in the middle, with many trees and a couple of open fields within. 

"TK, I asked if you wanted to go through the park?" Kari was obviously trying to reach him and she had already asked a few times. 

"Huh? Oh, sure, I would love too," TK responded. He flashed a smile at Kari trying to hide his embarassment as to the fact that he hadn't noticed her. 

"That's great, c'mon, lets go," Kari responded, almost tugging at TK's arm. They hadn't been walking long when TK saw a bench. 

TK made a small motion towards the bench, and asked, "Hows about we sit?" Kari agreed, and TK took this opportunity to ponder some more. He really did want to tell Kari the truth, about how he really did love her in a true and passionate manner. But he had never thought it ever being the right time, or it was somehow ruined. He figured now was as good as time as any and started. 

"Kari, I seriously need to talk to you," and TK took a quick glance around before dropping his voice to a whisper, "In private". Kari's reaction was a mixture of startlement and surprise, and TK took a hold around her wrist and led her off into the trees. He didn't stop until they reached a small clearing, well away and out of earshot of anyone else. 

"TK, what is this about?" Kari was puzzled, and almost didn't realize her voice wasn't raised any more than above a whisper. 

TK was taking large, slow, calming breaths. He was gathering up the courage to inform, no, tell her, that he loved her. He started. "Kari, I love you!" His voice was stressed, yet hardly above any whisper. 

Kari seemed taken aback. She hadn't expected this! She made a little gasp as she almost pulled back. She looked slightly away and to the ground, tears near forming in her eyes. 

TK was thinking to himself. Oh great. Smooth move, TK. Now she's about to cry! He was almost beating himself up when he continued. "Kari, I do love you! Seriously, passionately, with all my heart and soul!" TK was near brimming with tears himself. "Kari, no matter what you say next, I will accept however you fee-" but TK was abruptly cut off. 

"TK, I love you too, in all the same ways!" TK's eyes seemed to shine now. He seemed tense, unsure of what to do. But all of a sudden, both young lovers immediately swept each other into a mad, passionate imbrace! 

Some might have said it be magical, brilliant, or mad and passionate like I! But the two couldn't care less! The only thing on their minds was each other, the embrace, and the serenity of the forest. The kiss went on for a countless time and they were truly in love, to their words like they said. 

*****

TK came awake. He must have dozed off. But where was he? he saw green, lots of green, and felt the grass beneath him. He pushed himself up, remembering at last! The walk, the park, the trees, and Kari, and finally the kiss... their first kiss, truly a memory to cherish. 

To his side was Kari, who must have dozed off with TK. She was slumbering peacefully. The sunlight was filtering through the trees, and it played, dancing among TK and Kari. He moved his hand near her forehead, brushing away some stray strands of hair. He then, on impulse, gave her a kiss on her exposed forehead. 

Kari was waking up as she recieved her second kiss that day. She smiled along with her drowsy eyes. "Hello TK. Fancy meeting you here." She gave a giggle and TK could only smile. 

"C'mon, it's time to get you home." A quick check of his watch confirmed it. It was several hours after they had left on their walk. That is, if it could be called that any more. He carefully helped her up. They walked out of the park. 

Kari had her right arm crossing her body diagonally to have her hand meet TK's left, whose arm was around her waist. She crossed her left arm over her right to meet TK's other hand. Her head was drowsily resting on his shoulder, and his head lying on top of hers. They both looked tired and had an ear-to-ear grin across their faces as the couple walked out of the park, hand in hand, both feeling true love. Like a dream. So much like a dream. 

*****

There were two lights shining, one being a bright yellow and the other a bright pink, representing hope and light, and out came walking two figures. They were walking hand in hand, heads resting on one another, and both with ear-to-ear grins and dreamy looks on their faces. Then there was wings, as if from an angeel, green, and one final scene. The two previous figures lying down in the grass, in a clearing of trees, dozing peacefully. 

--------------------

This concludes Chapter One: The Moment, in Loving Hearts, the Takari edition. I hope you enjoyed, please R&R.   
There is also the possibility of some more chapters that I hope you will enjoy equally. 

Disclaimer: the concept of, and everything relating to, Digimon is not owned by myself.   
However, I do own this entire story, excluding the characters involved.   
One final note is that similarities between this story and other stories is most likely unintentional. 


	2. Growing Love

**Loving Hearts**

Takari Edition

  


Ch. 2-Growing Love

Last time, in Chapter One:The Moment, TK and Kari had admitted their love for each other. What could happen next for the happy couple? 

--------------------

TK and Kari were happily walking home. Kari's arms were crossed in front of her, having her right hand grab TK's left, which came around her slender waist, and her left holding his right. Like last time, they still had their heads resting upon each other, and both were somewhat drowsy, with big ear-to-ear grins across both faces in the couple. 

"So, Kari, it's about time I got you home," commented TK. He seemed almost reluctant to let her go. He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, and taking his left hand, smoothed her hair affectionately, only to put it back with Kari's hand. 

"Yeah," Kari replied. She would have seemed to be sleeping if not for her only dreamy response. She seemed to be enjoying herself immensely, as if only her and TK existed. It seemed also good enough to be a dream. Kari managed to keep her pace level with TK's, although only subconciously. Whenever TK would say something, her response only remained to be "Yeah" seemingly coming from her own dreamy little world. 

TK only kissed her forehead again and kept her walking. He could see how close she was to falling asleep as before, in the park, and almost the only thing stopping her was TK holding her up, and his presence. Her apartment seemed to grow out of the distance any time too soon, and he almost wished that they were still in the park. Alone, in the serenity of their little clearing. However, TK wouldn't want Tai or Kari's parents to worry. They might already have started, but seeing her home safe and sound would keep their minds from worrying. 

TK was still holding Kari while in the doorway of her building. Not wishing to disturb her, TK pressed the button that would signal her apartment that she was home using his elbow. When Tai's voice answered, TK tried not to raise his voice too loud, lest he disturb Kari. 

"Tai, I have Kari with me, safe and sound. Unlock the door, will ya?" 

"Oh, right TK, I'll do that," Tai reassured, and he took TK's hint and had his voice lowered. 

TK heard a buzz and a click as the door was unlocked, and with a little bit of a struggle, managed to open the door without disturbing Kari. He took her to the elevator, and he gently rapped on the apartment door as they reached it. He found himself staring into Tai's eyes, right before he released Kari into his arms. 

"Hey, what happened that tired you two out so much?" He had obviously noticed their drowsiness. "And why are you two looking like that?" Their grins hadn't gone unnoticed either. 

TK tried to keep himself from yawning. "Don't worry, and I bet Kari can tell you all about it when she feels more like it." 

"Well, ok, if you say so." Tai trusted Kari with TK, obviously. TK, on the verge of sleep, vaguely remembered promising to take care of her three years ago, during their original adventures. 

"Well, bye now," TK replied. He was wearily walking down the hall and disappeared into the elavator. Tai looked at Kari. He couldn't wait for their story. 

*****

TK walked into the room, oblivious of the fact that the door had been unlocked. There, Matt was waiting for him. TK usually got checked up on about once every weekend his mom was away. 

"Oh, hey TK, what's up?" Matt's question fell on near deaf ears. With one look at him, Matt judged that something big had happened, something good though, by the big grin. TK only walked into his room and fell on his bed, smiling up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. One quick peek, and Matt thought to himself. I'll have to stick around and hear this story. 

*****

TK awoke like he did earlier that morning, brimming with energy. He felt happy, and noticed Matt their preparing their supper for the evening. TK was smiling, but unaware of the fact. "Oh, hi Matt! So what are you doing here?" 

"Preparing supper and waiting to hear your story, what else?" TK tried, but only vaguely remembered walking in the room. 

"Oh, yeah, that," TK answered. He clearly remembered what Matt was talking about, what happened in the park. TK knew that there wouldn't be any problem with telling Matt, and he would find out anyway, so he told him the full story, all of the details. TK also figured that it would help to save time, because Matt, and Tai when he found out from Kari, would call and tell the rest of the original digidestined. Over at Kari's, it was pretty much the same, her telling Tai while sitting on her bed. 

By the time TK had finished, supper was ready, so they ate first and commented after. 

"So, tiger, you know what to do now?" joked Matt, who playfully punched TK in the arm. 

"Well, not exactly, but what?" TK inquired up from a plate of food. 

"Why, ask her out on a date of course!" Matt threw his hands up in emphasis. He told TK how they should have a date, something romantic, a memorable date. 

Once supper was finished, TK lay back on his bed, ideas in his head. What should their first date be like? Something like a resteraunt would be too impersonal, so he decided on a candlelight dinner, cheffed by himself and Matt. He was actually pretty good at cooking himself, so he made a plan. Him and Matt would start working on a meal. Somewhere in the middle of cooking, he would change into something nice and pick up Kari. They would walk back to his place, and Matt would leave as they got there. They would have a romantic evening and return Kari to her apartment. It was perfect. The two brothers decided to have this first date on the next saturday, kind of like an anniversary. There was only one thing left besides the actual date, which was asking Kari on it! 

*****

Tai picked up the phone in his and Kari's joint room. "Hello?" he asked. 

TK's voice was clearly on the other end of the line. "Hey Tai, I need to speak to Kari". 

Tai could only grin. Looking to Kari, he said, "Hey, guess what, it's your loverboy on the line for you!" He ran out of the room and slammed the door as he heard Kari throw a pillow at him and miss. 

"Oh, hi TK! I wasn't expecting a call so early from you. I told Tai about everything. What's this about? A date?" Kari's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh, I would just love to, TK! Next saturday? You can expect me there! Oh, and wear something nice? Oh, I will!" Kari hung up the phone and sat down giggling on her bed. Could this really be true? A date next saturday... she sighed again dreamily and lay back. Bolting upright, she ran over to her closet. She would have to find something to wear! 

*****

Throughout the week, TK and Kari could only wait for saturday. The other new digidestined, excluding Davis, soon caught on to the couple. They had been friendlier to eac other than usual. They decided to sit the two down on friday afternoon to ask them. 

Yolei started. "Ok, something is going on. Don't think we didn't notice, we've seen you two act more friendly to each other," and she eyed them with suspicion. TK and Kari wer on a bench together, with Cody, Yolei, and Ken standing in front of them. "Well? I'm looking for an answer?" 

TK decided to play it cool. He put his arm around Kari, and answered almost nonchalantily, "Oh, all right, we're a couple." Kari giggled while TK went on, "I guess we can't hide things from you". 

Yolei's mood almost immediately shifted. She clapped her hands in front of her and exclaimed happily, "Oh! That's just great!" agreements came all around. 

"I am happy for you two," went Ken. 

"Yeah, this is great news!" said Cody. 

TK decided to continue. "Yeah, but I would like for this to remain unknown by Davis. I don't think he would handle it well". 

There were murmurs of agreement. Yolei fired off a last few questions before she was satisfied and left with the others. 

*****

It was saturday evening. TK had just finished changing into something a little, well, more formal. He had ditched his new trademark fisherman hat along with his everyday clothes, and was wearing a rather spiffy rental tux. He had the nice dress pants, a clean white dress shirt, a vest over that, and the final suit piece over top. In the left chest of the vest was a visible corsage, a flower that he had died yellow to represent his crest of hope, and he had another flower for Kari, died pink to represent her crest of light. 

"So, Matt, how do I look?" TK was looking rather nice, and he thought so himself, but a second opinion wouldn't hurt. 

Matt looked him up and down. He had an apron on and was wiping his had. Behind him was a small table with a candleholder in the center holding up three candles, to be lit during the dinner. There were also plates, utensils, and napkins on the table. It was the perfect environment. The lights would be dimmed and there would be the soft glow of candles around them. Matt finally responded, in a british accent, "Well, well, rather smashing if I do say so myself!" He ducked a swipe from TK as he laughed. 

"Just remember Matt, be gone in a few minutes, before I'm back," responded TK, "I want to be alone with Kari." 

Matt chuckled and went back to putting the finishing touches on a few dishes. "Yeah, whatever you say, loverboy!" Matt dodged another swipe and chuckled some more as TK left. 

*****

TK was standing outside Kari's apartment. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He quickly rapped on the door three times and waited. Tai appeared in the doorway, but he knew why TK was there and called Kari over to the door. When she reached TK, he was speechless. She was wearing a long flowing dress that was bright pink, and he could have sworn it sparkled a little. There was a slit in the dress running up the side of her leg. And her face, where only a faint trace of makeup was found, and that could only bring out her more natural beauty. 

"So, TK." Tai managed to snap him out of his trance. "If you bring her home too late, you're dead." 

Kari gave a giggle and TK managed a nervous chuckle. "Oh, don't worry Tai, TK won't bring me back too late, he takes good care of me. Right, TK?" TK managed to quickly nod. 

"Oh, whatever, just remember you two." Tai gave one last warning glance towards TK to make sure. 

*****

"Oh, TK! This is just lovely!" Kari managed to exclaim. TK thought so himself, and it did seem lovely, perfect even. There was obviously the faint glow of candles along with the dim lights, and there were a few dishes just waiting in the kitchen for the two to eat. 

"It was the least I could do for you, Kari," TK said back with a grin. On Kari's dress was the corsage that TK had given her, pink for the crest of light. "Now, why don't you sit down, and I'll bring out our food?" TK pulled a chair out from under the table for Kari to sit in a gentleman like manner. Kari was almost blushing as she did. TK went behing the kitchen counter and brought out two plates of some of the food he and Matt prepared earlier. Kari was amazed. Even if Matt did help TK, the food was still amazing. The two happily talked and ate throughout the evening. 

*****

"Well, that was good," was TK's response at the end of their meal, laying his spoon down in his bowl. The two had eaten three main dishes, and a bowl of ice cream each for their dessert. Kari was daintily eating her ice cream while TK wiped his mouth on one of the napkins, for she felt nearly stuffed, but still wanted to eat the ice cream. She gave TK a smile while she held the spoon in her mouth. 

"Good? I would say that was excellent!" Kari found that good did not fully describe her evening. "But, anyway, I am done now." She stuck her spoon into her remaining ice cream. Looking at the microwave timer, it read 10:00, three hours since TK had picked her up at 7. "What do you say I go home now?" 

"Sure, but I couldn't let you walk by yourself all the way home at this time. Let's say I walk you their." Kari managed a little nod and she stood up with TK to go out the door. 

TK and Kari had enjoyed their evening immensely. First there was the food. That was more than good as TK put it, but he didn't want to sound concieted. Then there was each other. That alone was almost enough to make their evening perfect. And now their was a short walk under the light of the stars. Their was a sudden breeze as they left the apartment. 

"Kari, you must be cold. Here, wear my jacket," and with that, TK took of the jacket of his tux and wrapped it around Kari, as well as giving her a hug. Kari only blushed and snuggled closer to TK. When they finally reached their apartment, almost too soon, TK gave a knock on their door. 

"Well, it looks like the night is over now," Kari sounded almost disappointed. She was looking down, but TK suddenly took her in a warm embrace with a kiss. Kari's disappointment was flooded away as her dreamy look and feel came to her again. The door opened and they heard and saw a camera going of several times. However, they really didn't care. 

When they finally finished, Kari sleepily went off to her bed, and TK was in the doorway holding his jacket across his shoulder. He shared Kari's dreamy look. In the doorway was Tai, who was holding a camera. TK just smiled and said. 

"I'll take 3 copies of each picture." 

*****

TK had dreamily walked home. He finally came to his apartment. Blowing out the candles, he draped his tux over the back of one chair. He simply walked into his bedroom and lay back on his bed. He still had that dreamy look as he fell asleep. He would have to clean up tomorrow. 

--------------------

This concludes Chapter Two: Growing Love, in Loving Hearts, the Takari edition. I hope you enjoyed, please R&R.   
There is also the possibility of some more chapters that I hope you will enjoy equally. 

Disclaimer: the concept of, and everything relating to, Digimon is not owned by myself.   
However, I do own this entire story, excluding the characters involved.   
One final note is that similarities between this story and other stories is most likely unintentional. 


	3. Troubles Arise

**Loving Hearts**

Takari Edition

  


Ch. 3-Troubles Arise

Last time, in Chapter Two: Growing Love, our happy couple of TK and Kari had a romantic first evening together. However, good things do not last forever and troubles are arising. 

--------------------

Davis was in the soccer field. It was late, slightly past 10:00 to be exact, but he was restless. Seeing as it was saturday as well, he had no particular time that he needed to go to bed at. He was practicing juggling the ball when he heard something. He let the ball drop, and picked it up before he went to investigate. 

What he saw next made him furious! His blood was practically boiling at the thought of what was happening! There, in the street, was TK. But he wasn't alone. Right beside him, TK was hugging Kari, who was snuggling up to TK! His girl! And TK! He wasn't just mad. He was infuriated! 

Davis wanted to just rush up there and tackle TK, but he managed to regain enough control over his emotions to not. Trailing the "couple" that could only make him sick, Davis finally hid behind a tree as they went into Kari's apartment building. He was banging his head on the tree, until finally, TK came out. Trailing him again, Davis saw him walk back over to his own building and enter. Davis continued his head-banging on another tree for a minute until he was finally cooled off enought to go home. He had to do something about TK and Kari, and he needed time to think... 

*****

It was the saturday after TK's and Kari's first night out, and TK was just coming back into his apartment building. He was out playing basketball and was tired, and sweating heavily. He figured a nice cold shower would be good. Before he entered his apartment, he found a note stuck to the door, and he took it off and threw it onto the counter so he could find it after his shower. 

Later, after his shower, TK came out without a shirt on and was towelling his hair dry when he decided to read the note. He dropped the towel in shock. 

Alright you! I've seen what you've been up to!   
Just stay away from my girl and no-one gets hurt! 

He looked over the note in surprise. Who was this and who was his "girl"? TK knew this couldn't be good, so he decided to remain extra cautious that week. 

*****

TK figured that whoever this was wasn't going to go away easily. He had recieved similar notes all throughout the week, and that was supplemented by the odd phone call that was made in a serious, but obviously disguised, voice. He made sure he kept on his toes and watch out for anything. He made sure that Kari never suspected a thing, or knew about this, because he wouldn't want her to worry. 

TK wasn't entirely sure who it was that was sending these threatening notes, but he had a suspicion. On the friday six days after the first note, he made sure Kari wasn't around. He took Ken, Yolei, and Cody to a corner of the schoolyard and sat them down behind a bush. 

"Alright TK, what is all of this about? I'm getting my pants dirty sitting here!" Yolei was complaining incessantly. 

"Quiet Yolei, just be quiet!" TK wasn't acting like his usual self, and was talking barely above a whisper. "Now listen: I can't be sure of this, but I think Davis knows about me and Kari!" He continued to explain the notes and phone calls, and how Davis was seemingly acting differently lately, but empasized the fact that he wasn't sure about it. "Now tell me straight: has anyone of you let it slip that me and Kari are in a relationship to Davis!?!" TK was raising his voice. 

The only answer that TK managed to recieve out of the three was a chorus of no's. He was obviously not satisfied with that answer, but he let them go anyway. He sat there for a few minutes pondering. 

*****

TK's suspicions was only confirmed when he got home. There, on his door, he found another note. 

Alright, TS, if you haven't figured it out yet, this is Davis!   
Listen, KT, Kari's mine, and don't you forget it!   
Show up in the park tomorrow at noon and I'll settle this with you...   
Personally... 

And just seconds after TK finished reading the note, he got a phone call from Davis. 

"All right, TG! you had better follow those directions on the note, or else!" TK heard a click before he could make any kind of response. 

TK still had the note held in his hand, and he crumpled it in anger. How dare Davis do this! His relationship with Kari was true, and there was nothing Davis could do about it. TK's anger was rising, higher than Davis' when he found out about him and Kari. He felt like punching a hole in the wall, but managed to regain his self-control before doing so. 

If Davis wanted to settle this with TK, he'd be there! 

*****

TK was sitting on a bench in the park. It was still a quarter till noon, but he needed time to think. Taking some things out of his pocket for the umpteenth time, he looked at them. One of them was a picture of Kari, giving the "V for victory" (peace) sign with her hand. Another was a picture of them kissing that night after their first date. The last was his corsage, yellow for the crest of hope. He sighed and put them back again. Why couldn't Davis leave him and Kari alone? Accept things? Not try to force them to his will? 

TK searched for answers, but found nothing. He sighed again, like he had done so many times while sitting there on the bench. He looked behind his shoulder. There, deeper into the trees, was the clearing where their love was first admitted three weeks ago to that day. It was where TK first went, standing for several minutes, before he went to sit on the bench. 

While TK had gotten there early, to ponder things over, Davis came at noon exactly, rage clearly his dominant emotion. Walking through the park, he was glad that there were few or no people. What he wanted to do to TK was something between him and TK alone. There! He spotted TK. He was sitting on a bench in the middle. His arms were stretched out with his elbows running behind the bench, his hands resting on top. His head was bowed, with the eyes simply staring down at the ground several yards away from him. 

Davis, with a growl of intense anger, charged TK. He barely had time to lift his head towards Davis before the fist made contact. TK's head swiftly turned to the side from the force of the blow. Davis rained blow after blow with his fists down on TK's face and stomach. But TK remained cool, calm. The only part of TK's position that would change was his head, for being knocked left and right, and his torso, almost doubling up after every blow to the stomach. 

TK was clearly hurt, his mouth bleeding, one eye to become a black one, and bruises sported his face. Davis throttled TK for several minutes, until he grabbed his collar and leaned in close to TK's face. 

"Just quit sitting there and fight! What are you, afraid!?!" Davis was screaming. He was nearly panting too from the energy he used to attack TK. 

However, all TK did was wipe Davis' spit off of his face, along with some blood, with his left sleeve. "Quite simply put, Davis," it was nearly evident that TK would soon have troubles speaking. "I have NOTHING I need to prove to YOU!" TK yelled back. 

Davis was obviously startled and surprised by TK's calm, cool attitude, and then by his ferocious statement. But that sent him into and immediate fury. He screamed aloud as he continued his onslaught again, with twice the ferocity of his previous one. He was at it for a minute when he stopped, panting from exertion. TK had expected no less of a reaction from Davis. 

TK did his best to stand up without falling. Taking himself up to his full height, he made his face level with Davis'. "Now, if you are done your childish game, you can excuse me so I can go home and clean up." 

Davis was struggling with this. It was infuriating him even more than if TK had fought back and won over Davis. TK heard Davis struggling to do something. He merely spun around and faced Davis. 

"Now Davis, try to be reasona-" but he was cut off. 

_THWOCK!_

TK managed to see Davis swing the rock a split-second before impact. He was hit on the side of the head, and he spun 90 degrees before his knees buckled. Falling too his knees, he managed to see Davis' shaking hands drop the rock moments before darkness claimed him. He fell flat on his stomach, his open eyes staring into space. 

Davis was trembling at the realization at what he had done. He had dropped the rock, and jumping over TK's motionless body, sprinting away at the knowledge of what he had done. 

*****

TK awoke in a white room. His head was resting on a pillow, and he was covered with a blanket. His head was turned on its side and he saw Kari there, obviously worried. He was in a hospital. He tried to touch his head with his hand, and groaned in agony as he felt the bandage and a fresh new wave of pain surge through him. 

Kari turned to look at TK, relief and worry in her eyes. She was almost crying, and she sobbed, as she grabbed the hand TK had taken out from under the covers. TK could only manage a weak smile before entering sleep. 

--------------------

This concludes Chapter Three: Troubles Arise, in Loving Hearts, the Takari edition. I hope you enjoyed, please R&R.   
There is at least one more chapter after this that I hope you will enjoy as well. 

Disclaimer: the concept of, and everything relating to, Digimon is not owned by myself.   
However, I do own this entire story, excluding the characters involved.   
One final note is that similarities between this story and other stories is most likely unintentional. 


	4. Realizations

**Loving Hearts**

Takari Edition

  


Ch. 4-Realizations

Last time, in Chapter Three: Troubles Arise, Davis found out TK and Kari had a relationship and, well, he didn't take it too well. 

--------------------

"Oh, TK, I was so worried about you!" Kari exclaimed. Her voice seemed sincere. 

TK put a comforting hand on her cheek. "Well, don't you worry anymore, I'm just fine." TK made an attempt to turn over onto his back and sit up, but Kari pushed him back down. 

"Oh no you don't! You need your rest and you're staying right where you are!" TK made a protest and Kari pushed him down again, and they did that a couple of more times, until Kari seemed annoyed and fed up. She made a frown and sharply flicked the bandaged side of his head. TK stopped and went to hold his head, until he remembered that it would only send fresh new waves of pain through his body and paused. 

"Ow, what was that for?" TK was a little puzzled 

"To get you to lie down and stop struggling, silly," she had her hands crossed over her chest and stated in a manner-of-fact way. 

"Oh, all right," TK said in resignation. 

"Good, now get your rest and I'll see you later." The two said their goodbyes and Kari left. 

*****

It was a friday, six days after TK was first submitted into the hospital. He had recovered mostly and was up and about on his feet, although sporting several bruises. He hadn't seen much of Davis that week, and wondered where he was. He wanted to know what Davis was thinking. TK had told everything to Kari and the rest of the new digi-destined, and they seemed a little shocked. However, TK wanted to see Davis and see if he wanted to make amends. 

TK spotted Davis. He was sitting on a bench, slumped over and staring at the floor. He was probably deep in thought. TK walked up to Davis. "Hi," was TK's greeting, and it was said in an almost tired way. 

Davis made almost no move. "Oh, TK, I expected that you were the last person on earth to want to talk to me." Davis was obviously somewhat depressed. "Especially after saturday..." his voice trailed off. 

Davis made to continue but stopped when he felt TK put a hand on his shoulder. Looking up into TK's eyes, they radiated understanding and sympathy. "Don't worry, I can see that you feel sorry for your actions. All I want is to make amends and for you to understand that me and Kari are in a relationship, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." TK paused. "Well, do you understand?" 

Davis paused a moment to think. He raised his hand as if to shake it with TK's. His mood changed a little, a bit happier. "Sure I do. I'll forget about this whole thing even." TK took his hand off Davis' shoulder and shook his. 

"That's good, and I'll forget too". TK paused as he released Davis' hand. He began walking down the hallway where he met up with Kari. She looked back at Davis, who seemed a little relieved. 

"What did you two talk about?" was Kari's question. TK only sighed and hugged Kari towards him. 

"I don't think we'll have to worry about him. He's..." TK was searching for the right word. "matured a little. You know, this could be a beautiful relationship with time." With that, the happy couple walked down the hall together. 

--------------------

This concludes Chapter Four: Realizations, in Loving Hearts, the Takari edition. I hope you enjoyed, please R&R.   
This is probably the last chapter that I will write in this little fic. 

Disclaimer: the concept of, and everything relating to, Digimon is not owned by myself.   
However, I do own this entire story, excluding the characters involved.   
One final note is that similarities between this story and other stories is most likely unintentional. 


	5. R & R

**Loving Hearts**

Takari Edition

  


Read and Review

--------------------

This was my first fan fiction, and I did the best I could on it. I would just like for you to review it one last time and tell me how good you think it was. 

And for those of you who reviewed already, thanks. I enjoyed the encouragement/praise. 

(And sorry for the corny little ending back there)   
(And for making it so short)   
(And for anything else I shouldn't have done) 

--------------------

This fic is probably over. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
